1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful needle bar pendulum for sewing machines which includes a carrier bar engaged at respective ends with respective separate first and second bearing members which have bores therethrough which engage over the carrier bar and which have another bore for the passage of the needle bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The presently known needle bar pendulums are made of one piece to ensure a parallel alignment of the bearing bores for the needle bar and a bore perpendicular thereto for the pendulum axis. Due to the complex design of this pendulum, such an arrangement is energy consuming and therefore costly.